


Good Morning Washingtub

by KiwiCutie013



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blue Team - Freeform, Breakfast, Fluff, Wash is a BAMF, between season 9 and 10, messes in the kitchen, texas mentioned, the meta mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013
Summary: If he had to wake up to this every day he might lose his mind.Tucker stared at him for a moment wondering if he was going to respond.“Well don’t stand there with your mouth open, do you want some food or not?”Washington glanced at the mess of a kitchen.“There is a pan on fire.” Wash stated





	Good Morning Washingtub

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because life has been shitty and Blue team fluff cures depression so, :p

The first day that Wash spent with the Blues after the fiasco with Tex and the Meta on the snowy hills was quite peaceful. For one everyone was exhausted and slept pretty easily. Well except Wash, he hadn’t had a good night sleep since before project freelancer. He knew what the Reds and Blues were capable of. They were idiots with some of the best luck he had ever seen. He had to say luck because any other possibility of them actually knowing what they were doing scared him. The Reds and Blues were reckless and stupid. So how the hell were they capable of what some of the best freelancer’s couldn’t do? It was a mystery that was beyond even his comprehension.

He tried to leave the Blues be when they got back to Valhalla. He immediately scoped the perimeter and studied the layout of the position of each of the bases. He knew the Blues didn’t trust him. He had no idea if Tucker was joking about Caboose asking again and again if they could keep Wash, but he was still sure not even Caboose trusted him. Which was saying something because from the things he heard Caboose made friends with everybody and everything. Although he was unsure weather Caboose liked him or not he was sure Tucker didn't like him. Not only was he positive Tucker didn’t trust him he was sure he hated him, but Wash didn’t mind. He had been welcomed into the Blue team but he didn’t know if he wanted to stay.

He woke up early in the morning after finally falling asleep around 1 am. The strange thing was it wasn’t his alarm that woke him up. He was always an early riser but he set his alarm for 6 am and it was only 5. He sat up and rubbed his eyes adjusting to the morning and the small amount of light coming from the window in his room. He looked around curious to what noise had woken him when he realized something. A noise hadn’t woken him. It was a smell. It smelt like smoke. He immediately swung his feet out from under the covers and sat on the edge of his bed taking his pistol out of his bedside table. He got out of bed and held his gun close to him not bothering to change out of his pajama shorts and grey sweatshirt. He walked through the hall careful to be quiet in case of an intruder. He followed the smell and walked into the kitchen with his gun in front of him. He slowly lowered his gun and almost facepalmed at the sight in front of him.

“Tucker, more ketchup please.”

There were so many things wrong with the situation. For one Tucker stood at the stove flipping pancakes in teal sweatpants with no shirt on and an apron that said ‘Hot Stuff’. Secondly Caboose sat on the table in blue striped pajamas covered in baking ingredients with a large blanket wrapped around him with only his curly black hair not covered. He also had a plate of eggs in front of him that was about 80% ketchup. And third, there was raw eggs and eggshells all over the kitchen floor and white powder covering almost well- everything. There was also a pan set aside on the counter with the sides burnt black and still a bit of fire lit on the inside. The number of sparks flying off the pan was concerning.

Tucker lowered the temperature on the stove so nothing would burn as he moved to the fridge to get the ketchup. He shook the almost emptied bottle and caught a glimpse of Wash as he shut the fridge door.

“Hey, man want some pancakes?”

He said it so casually like this was a normal day for them. Holy shit Wash thought, this might be a normal day for them. If he had to wake up to this every day he might lose his mind.

Tucker stared at him for a moment wondering if he was going to respond.

“Well don’t stand there with your mouth open, do you want some food or not?”

Washington glanced at the mess of a kitchen.

“There is a pan on fire.” Wash stated looking over at the sparking pan.

Tucker glanced behind him and turned back shrugging before walking over to the table and shaking out the remains of the ketchup onto Caboose’s plate. Washington sighed putting his gun on a nearby counter. He walked over to the sparking pan careful not to slip on the raw egg on the floor. He placed the pan in the sink and turned on the faucet watching as steam came from the pan. When the sparking stopped he shut the water off and turned to see Tucker back at the stove. “Guys, what the hell?” Wash said at the sight of the kitchen.

Caboose turned to look at him from his spot on top of the table. He smiled widely with ketchup at the corner of his lips “Good morning Washingtub.” he said cheerfully. Tucker didn’t look back from the stove to Wash and instead just mumbled a ‘good morning’

Wash rolled his eyes pulling up a somewhat clean chair to the table Caboose was on. He sat down and crossed his arms on the table. “What the hell happened to the kitchen?” He questioned.

Tucker plopped a few more pancakes on a plate, turned off the stove, and put them on the table handing a paper plate to Wash before sitting down. “Caboose and I made breakfast duh. Now shut up and enjoy it prick.”

Wash sighed “You let Caboose help?”

Caboose looked up at Wash and smiled “I helped mix all the pancake batter and eggs.”

Wash nodded “So by that you mean you got pancake mix and eggs all over the kitchen?”

Caboose worriedly dropped the food on his fork and quickly defended himself. “Tucker did it.

“Dude you can’t say that when I’m literally right here.” Tucker shot back as he took a fork and put two pancakes on his plate. Caboose replied by sticking his tongue out at Tucker and mumbling ‘stupid Tucker’ back. Wash almost intervened as they started bickering but he gave up and he sloppily put a pancake on his plate.

This team is going to be the death of me.


End file.
